A Gypsy's Forbidden Love  Clopin Trouillefou
by stressbunni3
Summary: The daughter of Claude Frollo finds herself falling deeply in love with the King of Gypsies...But will their love overcome the hate?
1. Intro

Note: This is my very first fan fiction I am very excited please review. I hope you all like it.

Epilogue

My name is Frances Frollo. I live in Paris, France with my father Claude Frollo (Judge Frollo) and my step brother Quasi. My step brother was adopted four years before I was born, after his mother abandoned him. My mother died a year after I was born. Quasi tells me stories about my mother. I know that my father is a cold man, (especially toward gypsies) but Quasi told me how he grew colder after my mother passed away.

Quasi's real name means half formed but I don't agree. I believe that if you have a loving heart, you are a whole. He was never allowed to leave Notre Dame so I told him stories about the world. But one day, my adventures brought me to a special someone…

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Paris. It was dark and cloudy. (Yes I consider those days beautiful.) I had just gone on my way to visit Quasi when I saw a puppet show in the middle of the square. There was a male gypsy entertaining the many children there. It was so crowded that I could barely see anything. But when I looked a second time, I was met by the deep, dark, mesmerizing eyes of the gypsy. I wanted to look away but I found it nearly impossible. But as soon as I snapped out of my trance, I turned away and entered Notre Dame.

"Hi Quasi!" I yelled as I entered the bell tower. "Oh hi Frances." he said, coming towards me.

"So what have you been up to this afternoon?"

"Oh nothing. Just cleaning some of the bells."

"I see." I said looking over the balcony—"Father is here."

Quasi instinctively grabbed plates and cups for our daily lunch with our father. I always knew how my father could be, but he did have some kindness in his heart.

After lunch, my father left because he had some 'business' to attend to. Soon after, I left to grab some things that I needed from the market. I don't know why but I looked around for the puppet wagon and saw that it seemed to be deserted. I passed by because the market was just passed there. Plus, I wanted to see if the gypsy was there. I glanced but saw no one. I walked further down and was met by a scruffy looking man with missing teeth. "Well well. It's Frollo's daughter." he said stepping closer to me.


	2. The King

Chapter 2

"Well well. It's Frollo's daughter." said the man stepping closer to me.

"I wonder how much the judge would pay to get his precious back." said another man coming from behind me.

"Please just leave me alone."

"If Frollo is so faithful in the church, I wonder how he would feel to have his daughter's innocence taken by a couple of cons like us." said the one in back of me grasping my throat. All of a sudden he threw me to the ground. I looked up to see a third man appear. His presence seemed to shock the others. It was the gypsy from the puppet wagon. He took out his dagger and started to fight with the two men for a while. He then ran over to me and asked, "Are you alright Cheri?" I could not speak but was able to nod in response.

He then through two little purple capsules at the ground. As soon, as they touched the ground, they bursted onto purple smoke. I could no see anything that was going on. I felt someone lift me up. I panicked and started struggling. Then I heard the calm, warm, and seductive voice of the gypsy say, "It is me Cheri, please do not struggle." After knowing who it was I started to calm down and collect my thoughts. To me it seemed that he carried me for a while, but when he set me down I noticed that we were just a couple blocks down from where we were.

He pulled me into a near by alley. We waited to see if we were followed by the two men. "Are you ok?" he asked finally breaking the silence. "Yes. t-thank you" I said moving toward the wall for support. He seemed to noticed and took my arm to make sure that I didn't fall.

"Maybe I should take you to your home."

Still confused, I tried to reply. "I don't have one."

"Then I shall fix that."

"Um…What I meant was that I have one…but it's not safe for you to take me. It's best if I go alone."

"Nonsense. I will gladly take you."

Looking closely at him I actually noticed his beautiful features. I could see the dark eyes that I once encountered. I noticed his black hair and his awkward nose. 'He's so…sexy' I thought to myself. "Ok. But I must warn you that I live in the palace of justice."

He gave me a suspicious look.

"So my dear, what is your name?"

"Frances. Frances Frollo…" I told him. He looked me in the eyes for a second. Knowing what he might be thinking I added, "Yes. I am judge Frollo's daughter." I turned my head away. "Actually, I was going to say that you are just a beautiful as the country itself." I could feel my face getting red and hot. He gently grabbed my chin and turned my head toward him to look me in the eyes once more.

There was very little distance between us. My pulse started stammering. "Well then. We must be on our way." I said before anything could happen. "Very well." he said grinning at me. As we started walking, I started the conversation. "So. What is your name?"

"Clopin Trouillefou. King of gypsies."

"That's amazing. I always wished that I could be, and live like a gypsy."

"Really?" he asked raising a brow.

"Yes. Even though I have been raised to hate gypsies, my mother was a gypsy, and I never saw the point in it. I find you all to be fascinating and hard working people. Plus even though I love and respect my father, I never do what he says."

"I knew we would get along."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyday I see you walk into Notre Dame but somehow I knew you were a rebellious person." he said putting his arm around my shoulders. "Sorry to cut the conversation short but this is where I live." It wasn't the actual Palace of Justice, but the house that was named for Frollo. We stopped to the side making sure that we wouldn't be seen. "Hope to see you again Cheri." he said kissing my hand then leaving.

I entered the house with the biggest smile on my face. "Where have you been?" I heard my father ask sternly. "I was at confession then I uh, started talking to one of my friends." 'Well it wasn't a total lie.' I thought to myself. He glared at me then said "Very well." "Oh father, I was wondering if I could go to the Festival of Fools next month." I said batting my eyes and pouting. "Absolutely not. And that is the only answer you will get." I sighed then went to my room. I would have been more disappointed, but all I could think about was Clopin. 'God. My father would have a heart attack if he ever found out about what had happened tonight. I wonder which event he would hate the most…'


	3. A step in the right direction

**Authors Note: I know this subject has not come up but I might as well 'nip it in the butt' as one might say. This story is fantasy based and some of the content may or may not be real\ true or fit the timeline of the story. **

**P.S- Thanks rawry4evas for commenting. I am also starting on a Frollo fan fiction. Will try to post soon. **

I woke up the next morning to a knocking at my door. "Come in." I yelled, burying my head into the pillow. "Get up dear. It's time for you to start getting ready for church." My father said to me.

"Why is it that every Sunday you are so unlike your usual self?" I asked my father. But he was already gone by the time I turned around. I got dressed into the outfit that my father 'personally' picked out. He didn't have bad taste in clothing (except for that horrible black robe), but the stuff he picked out just wasn't my style. 'I should go shopping today, but I'll have to make sure that I am on his good side.'

After getting ready, I rode with my father in his dark carriage. We pulled up in front of Notre Dame. I immediately got out and started looking for the puppet wagon. It was in the middle of the square as it always was. I looked for Clopin but he was surrounded by children, so I went inside the church. When it was finally over, I couldn't wait to get out and talk to Clopin. "Father. May I go shopping? I need more clothes." Sighing, he gave me some money and warned me to be careful. It was a surprise to me that he didn't nag me about buying more 'gypsy' clothes. 'He's probably tired of arguing with me.' I thought. He stepped back inside the church to see Quasi. I walked up to the wagon and saw Clopin packing up. When he saw me, he stopped what he was doing. "Hello my beauty." He said kissing my hand. "Hello gypsy king." I replied playfully.

He smirked and said "It's a shame you missed the show."

"I know. What was it about?"

"It was about how a man met a beautiful woman." He said without his grin leaving his face. "Her name was Frances!" interrupted a miniature version of Clopin. "How interesting." I said smiling at the puppet. Clopin seemed surprised by my reaction to his puppet. "So what are your plans for today?" he asked me, putting the puppet away. "Shopping. Will you come? I hate shopping alone."

With somewhat of a shocked looked, he agreed. I led him to one of my favorite shops. It had many skirts and scarves. "What interesting taste in clothing for a judge's daughter." He said touching the fabric of one of the scarves next to him. "Yeah. Clothes are just one of the many reasons why me and my father fight." I chose at least five different outfits and tried them all on. The last one that I chose, I swapped it with the outfit I wore for church. Clopin seemed to be amused the whole time. "Well you are just full of surprises." The way he looked at me made me blush. He replied with a full smile.

"I have to show you something." He said grabbing my hand. Suddenly we were both pulled to the side by a guard. "Well it looks like I caught myself a couple of gypsies." "Think again." I said turning around. "I don't think my father would be very happy to find out that one of his guards assaulted his daughter. I think it would be best if you just leave. Now!" I said. "I deeply apologize." He said leaving as quickly could. "I don't think he will speak of this. Plus I didn't know that you could be like your father." He said smiling once again. "After living with him for many years, you learn some of his ways. And I hope this doesn't get out, because the last thing I need is to be under house arrest."

"Now back to what we were doing." he said grabbing my hand once again. He led me to a cemetery and opened a tomb. He led me inside. "Where are we going?" I asked nervously. "You will see." I felt that we were stepping into what seemed to be water, and I immediately pulled up my skirt. Soon, it was like we stepped into a completely different world. I was beautiful. There we colorful tents and many gypsies walking around freely. "Is this the Court of Miracles?" I asked with wonderment on my face. Clopin seemed to enjoy the amazement on my face. "I trust you will keep this a secret. Or sadly, I will have to hang you." He said with a little bit of seriousness. "Of course I will." I said, still with awe and trying to ignore the hanging part.

He took me to a stage in the center of The Court of Miracles. "Fellow gypsies! We have a new member to the court! Her name is Frances Frollo." Some gasped but others seemed to trust in their king. "We are able to trust her and I expect all of you will make her feel welcome!" As soon as we stepped down, I was greeted by so many people. After a while, Clopin took me to his tent. "You are now a official gypsy." He said sitting next to me on the bed. "Thank you so much," I reached for his hand. "I think I will fit in better here than out there." I let his hand go, stood up and said "Well I guess it's time for me to go."

He walked me home. "Thanks again. And thanks for walking me." "I don't mind Cheri. Seeing you is the best part of my day."

"Same here…I mean seeing you. Not my self…I'm not totally conceded." I said babbling. 'God Frances, you never babble you are making yourself look like an idi' My thoughts were interrupted when Clopin pulled me into his arms and kissed me. After a few quick kisses, they started to become longer and more passionate. My arms were around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. After what seemed like forever, he pulled away. "See you tomorrow love. And you might not want to let Frollo see your lips." he told me. My hands went instinctively to my lips. They were swollen. I just smiled and said "See you tomorrow."


	4. The Mask

As soon as I got into the house I heard my father ask "Where have you been?" from the other room. "Shopping." "Well get to bed. It's late." When I was in my room, I changed and sat in front of the mirror. I looked at my swollen lips. "Well here's a first." I said examining them from a side view. 'I just can't wait to see him again. But first, I am going to have to share the good news with Quasi.' I thought to myself. I jumped into bed and started dreaming about my night.

The next morning I was in the best mood. I got dressed and skipped breakfast to see Quasi. I finally got to Norte Dame. I went all the way up to the bell tower. "Hey Quasi." I said smiling at my brother. "Hey. Wow someone's happy." He said giving me a hug. "I met the most amazing guy yesterday."

"Oh really?" he said not sounding so surprised. "So what's the gypsies name?" he asked. "How do you know he's a gypsy?" "I have seen you two from the tower. Frollo almost saw you." "Thank you so much for keeping it a secret."

"Just be careful. Not just because he's a gypsy. I would say that to you about any guy."

"I also have more news." "What is it?" He asked. "Clopin made me an official gypsy."

"You that Frollo would have a heart attack if he ever found out right?" "Yeah that's why I am going to keep it a secret." "Well I'm just glad you happy. And you might want to hurry up and get down there because your boyfriend show is about to start." He said playfully. "Bye!" I said giving him a big hug. I left to get down to the square.

I walked over to where Clopin was setting up his wagon. I tried to sneak up on him but I guess he heard me because he quickly turned around and took me in for a kiss. "Glad to see you missed me" I said laughing. "Well of course cheri." He said still holding me. "I have something for you. Close your eyes and no peeking." He said to me. When I felt it in my hands, I opened my eyes to find a mask that looked like Clopin's but was more feminine. "Thank you." I said motioning him to put it on. "Now we can be together and not have to worry about people recognizing you. Plus, it can be part of your costume." A little girl about the age of five came up to us to hug Clopin. "Is this your love?" the girl asked Clopin. "Yes it is." He told the little girl with a smile. "My name is Sarah." The little girl said to me, giving me a hug. "Hi Sarah. My name is Frances." I said returning the hug. "Are you a dancing gypsy or a puppet gypsy?" she asked me.

"Well, uh I don't know." I told her. "Sarah. Why don't you pick out the story I will tell today."

After the show was over all the children were either pulled away by their parents or left coins for Clopin. "That was a great show." I told him.

"You know you don't have to worry about what Sarah said." He told me still noticing that I was thinking about it. "Well I have to be good at something." "Is there someone who can teach me how to dance?" I asked. "Actually there is."

He took me to the Court and introduced me to Esmeralda. She was a very beautiful woman. Actually she was the most beautiful woman I have seen. But she was very nice and agreed to teach me how to dance. "Well how would you like to start your lessons tomorrow?" she asked me gleefully. "I would love that." "Very well then, thank you Esme. See you tomorrow." He said leading me to his tent.

Once at his tent, I started to realize how tired and hungry I was. My stomach growled loudly. "Clopin smiled at me and asked "Are you hungry love?" "Yes." "Let us go to the market and buy something with the money I earned today." I followed him out of the court and into the city. We held hands as we walked together in the streets. This time we kept a look out for guards. We bought a couple different fruits and some bread. I bought some wine because I knew Clopin didn't have enough. Once back in the court we headed towards his tent. We laid all the food out on the bed, poured ourselves wine and began dining. We became very full from the food and started lying down. He held me in his arms and started to fall asleep.

My eyes opened to find that I had actually slept through the whole night in Clopin's bed. 'Crap. How am I going to explain this?' I thought to myself. I turned my body to face Clopin. He woke up when I kissed him on the nose. "Good morning" I said kissing him on the lips. "Good morning love." (I loved it when he called me love.) His eyes closed only to open immediately. "Crap. I didn't know that we slept the whole day. I have to sneak you home or Frollo is going to burn the whole city looking for you."

"How the heck are we going to do that?" I said trying to sound cool and not as worried.

We got up and ran to Notre Dame as fast as we could. "Ok so I will leave you at Norte Dame and you can tell Frollo that you spent the night with Quasimodo." "That's not a bad plan." "When my father comes, I will tell him and then I will meet you in the square." I said once we reached the church. I kissed him and went inside. "Quasi. Are you awake?"

"Yeah. It's almost time for me to ring the bells, what are you doing here so early?" he asked confused.

"I didn't go home last night. Me and Clopin were spending time together and we ended up falling asleep and didn't wake up until this morning. So the story is that I stayed here last night. Ok?" He stared at me for a minute. "You didn't sleep sleep with him did you?" "Of course not, I'm still a virgin. Plus Clopin wouldn't tale advantage of me like that." "Well I know you wouldn't lie to me like that so ok I'll stick with the story. But I do want to meet this Clopin guy." Ecstatic, I ran up and hugged Quasi and said "Thank you! And I promise you will get to meet him."

I stood by the balcony, waiting for my father to come so we all could have lunch and I could meet up with Clopin. I could see the puppet wagon and the many children surrounding it. Then my father pulled up in his carriage. "He's here Quasi."

"Um Frances, you might want to take off your mask. Did _Clopin_ give it to you?"

"Oh I didn't even notice I was still wearing it. And yes he did give it to me." I told him with a goofy grin on my face. I hid the mask in a safe place and made myself look presentable. Then my father came through the door. "Hi." I said smiling at him. He glared at me. "Where have you been?" "I stayed here with Quasi. He was nice enough to let me have his bed last night." He gave Quasi and I a passive look and set down the basket he was carrying. This time he brought fresh croissants and exotic fruit.

After lunch was over we all went our separate ways. I sneaked the mask once I was about to leave. I said my good byes and headed home to change. I then walked to the square and put on my mask. I looked for Clopin but him and his wagon was no where to be found. I walked around a little bit to see if he would show up. All of a sudden I say two guards running towards me. "There goes another one. Don't her escape inside the church like the other gypsy." 'The other one? Did they chase Clopin into the church?" I asked myself. I immediately started running to Norte Dame. I finally made it through the church doors. "Sanctuary!" I yelled at them as I slammed the doors closed. "Clopin." I called looking for him.

-Clopin's View-

About ten minutes after I was chased into the church, I began looking around. 'So this is where Frances spends her time at. It's not as bad as I thought it would be' I thought to myself. I walked up the stairs leading to the bell tower. I was met by a deformed man. 'That must be Quasi' I thought. I smiled at him saying "Hello Quasimodo." "How do you know me?" he asked curiously. "You sister has told me a lot about you. You know she talks very highly of you."

"Ah and you must be Clopin." "She has told you about me no?"

"Yes she has actually." In a flash Quasi grabbed me by my neck and had me pinned to a wall. "Uh I was thinking that we could be friends." I told him nervously. "Yes but first we need to talk. Brother to boyfriend. I need to know if you love her and that you are not going to hurt her or her heart. If you hurt her I will have to kill you." He loosened his grip so that I could speak. "My friend, I would never even think of taking advantage of you dear sister. And I want you to know that I do love you sister."

"I just had to get that out there." He said chuckling and patting my back.

"Of course Quasi. I completely understand. I to have a sister who is not related to me by blood but I would surely kill any man who tries to bring harm to her." I told him. After my statement Frances walked in looking quit flustered and gorgeous. "What is wrong love?" I asked when I first s aw her. "Well the guards chased me in here and then I heard them saying that they chased you in here. So I was wondering where you were. So I see you two met each other" "Yes. Clopin and I were just getting to know each other." Quasi said looking at me grinning. I held no anger toward Quasi. I completely knew where he was coming from.

We all stayed in the bell tower until the guards had given up waiting for us. When the time finally came, Frances and I said goodbye and went to find Esmeralda for Frances' dancing lessons. I couldn't wait to see my two favorite girls getting along. Plus I wanted Frances to be able to trust Esme. 'I wonder if Frances had any friends outside of the court. Well I will just have to ask her about that later…


	5. Unexpected

Frances' View

We walked through the crowded streets to find Esmeralda dancing for coins. "Hi. I was expecting you guys sooner or later." She said taking a break. "We just had a little trouble with the guards. You know how that is." Replied Clopin. "Are you ready?" she asked me. "As ready as I'll ever be." She started off by teaching me basic steps. Surprisingly I caught on fast. Soon we were doing the more difficult steps. I guess that somewhere during the lessons, Esmeralda and I got lost in the moment and forgot everyone around us. As soon as the music stopped we both snapped out of state of mind.

I looked for Clopin but was caught off guard when he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "You dance as if you have been dancing for years." He whispered into my ear. "I'm not that good. But thank you." Esmeralda walked up to the two of us. "You are really good Frances. Maybe it's that gypsy blood in you. Plus, I have to say that I absolutely love your mask. Where did you get it?" "I got it from the gypsy king himself." I told her, knowing that it would only add to Clopin's already huge ego. "Why my dear Esme. You did not notice that both mine and Frances' masks are almost identical. I mean besides the more feminine touches that I added to it." After examining both of our masks, she concluded that they were pretty much the same.

Three weeks later…

Over the last weeks, Clopin and I had grown more comfortable and close to each other. In less than one week I had learned almost everything about dancing from Esmeralda. I even did so good that I am going to be in the Festival of Fools. I will be dancing with Esmeralda. All of this was so exciting. I just couldn't wait. Over the weeks I have also grown a little wary of my father. I think that he is starting to notice my change in my happiness and personality.

Today I woke up to yet another beautiful morning. I couldn't wait to put on my mask and return to my life as a gypsy. I think that I was finally starting to find happiness. I was no longer being kept in the boring society that I grew up in. I was now being exposed to all new things. I got up from my bed and changed out of my night gown. I sat by the window and looked at the morning sky of Paris. It was painted in beautiful purples, reds, and oranges. The morning sun was one more thing I have yet to experience with Clopin, along with a couple other activities. I have always dreamt of actually 'giving' myself to Clopin. I really trusted and loved him.

In the midst of my thoughts my father walked in. He looked around the room and finally looked at me. The way he walked in seemed to be casual and a little suspicious. "Yes Father?" I asked him. "I just thought that I should just come up and see how you are. So you have anything planned for today?" He asked. "Actually I was just thinking of going out for a walk and maybe looking around in shops." "I am sorry to say but I have noticed that you have not been keeping up with your studies so I request that you stay here today and catch up." He said. 'You have got to be kidding me. He's probably just seeing how I will react.' Trying not to show any irritation I said. "I think that it would be best for me to do that. Are you going to be here?" "I am not. So just in case you plan on sneaking out of the house, I have arranged for all of my guards to keep a look out for you around the city."

'Leave it to my father to put me under house arrest just to make sure I will study.'

"Ok. I will keep that in mind." I said thinking of how bored I will be in here by myself. "See you this evening Frances." Was all he said before he left. I had absolutely no choice but studying. I really wanted to see all of my gypsy friends, but I figured that it was better to keep my father's suspicions to a minimum.

About half an hour (or at least 50 pages of reading the bible) before I heard a sound at my window. I looked out to find that Clopin had found his way over to my house. I opened the window and motioned him to go to the side of the house. I quickly left my room and went to open the side door for him. I looked around before inviting him in, to make sure that no one was watching. I then looked around to make sure that none of the maids were around. "What happened cheri? Sid your father find out about the market?" he asked, admiring the house. I led him to my room. "No. But I think he is starting to get suspicious about how I have been spending a lot of time out of the house. So he thought that it would be best to make me stay in the whole day studying."

"Studying what?" he asked as we finally reached my room.

"What else other than the bible." I said smiling over my shoulder. As we walked inside, I locked the door to make sure that we weren't going to be surprised by an unexpected person.

He made his way over to my bed and made himself comfortable. "So this is what it's like to be born into a rich household." "It's not all it's cracked up to be. I can't stand going to all the rich parties and formal gatherings. I much rather spend the day on the streets dancing. Plus it's not like I have any friends. All they care about is marrying the wealthiest person they can find to make their family richer." "So you do not care whether I am rich or poor?" he asked. I walked over to him. "Of course not. To be honest, I really love you." He smiled at me, and then pulled me onto the bed with him. I always loved the feeling of being in the bed with him… I just couldn't wait until that one special day where we would truly express our passion for each other.

Once I was on top of him, I started kissing him. He returned them with equal passion. I felt his hand caressing my body. I ran my hands through his rich, black hair. After a couple minutes we just laid there. I was now next to him. My face was buried into his neck and he was just enjoying the moment. "Clopin?"

"Yes love?" "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Why are you asking?"

"I was just curious. Plus I love to hear you say that you love me."

He turned to face me. "I love you." He kissed me. "I love you." He kissed me. "I love you." He kissed me again. "How was that?" he said, grinning his one of a kind grin.

"It was perfect." I said resting my head on his arm.

A while later, Clopin and I were still on the bed snuggling with each other. All of a sudden I heard al knock of my door and my father's voice. Clopin accidentally fell off the bed and made a loud thump. I told him to get under the bed and be quite. I opened the door to let my father in. "What was that thump?" he asked me, looking around the room. "Actually, I was lying down and you startled me so I jumped up and my books fell on the floor" I said motioning to the pile of books near the bed. He seemed to buy my story, so he sat on the bed. I could see Clopin's face literally a few inches away from my fathers robe. I felt really nervous now.

"I had to tell you about what happened today." He said. 'Oh my God. Did he find out about Clopin and I?' I thought. "What happened?" I asked, trying to sound confused. "One of my loyal guards was asking about you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, becoming really confused.

"I mean that he seems to be interested in you. I always had hope of you becoming a nun, but I could deal with you marrying one of my guards."

Now I turned serious, even though I could clearly see Clopin trying to hold back a laugh. "I am not interested in marrying one of your guards." I said

"Well just in case, I invited him to join us in going to church tomorrow."

I now say Clopin's smile turn into a serious face. "I doubt that will change my mind." I told him. "Well it's all said and done. So we will be having a guest at church tomorrow." He told me before finally leaving the room.

After he left, Clopin finally came from under the bed. "I am so not looking forward to tomorrow." I told Clopin. "It's ok love. It's just one day. Plus I will still be able to see you tomorrow." He said, reassuring me. "I hope your right." I said walking into his arms. He kissed me once again and said that he had to leave. Since it was dark, it was safest for him to leave through the window. So with his acrobatic skills, he climbed down safely onto the street. He waved and blew a kiss to me before he finally left. I lay in bed hoping that tomorrow would not be as bad as I knew it would be.


	6. Hot and Cold Festival

I could not sleep through most of the night. I just couldn't stand the thought of my father inviting some stranger to church with us. As soon as I started to dose off, I heard my father knocking at my door warning me that it is time to get ready for church. I laid there just dreading what today might possibly hold for me. My thoughts were then interrupted by one of the maids who had brought me yet another dress that my father had personally picked out.

I was in no mood to argue with my father about the new dress so I just gave into him. As much as I hated wearing such uncomfortable clothes, I did have to admit that the dress was absolutely beautiful. The maid helped me get into the dress. I then turned around so she could tighten my corset. As she was tightening it I found it harder and harder to breath. It took me a minute to adjust to the lack of oxygen. "Are you ok miss?" the maid asked. "Yes, yes I just have to get use to fact that my lungs are smashed." "Please call me if you need anything else." She bowed and left the room.

I walked over to the window and looked outside. I could see so many people passing by. Some were getting ready for church and others were doing their daily duties. I never really thought about people until Quasi had pointed it out one day. Of course he had all the time in the world to watch them. I always envied Quasi for having a beautiful place like Notre Dame as his home, but I also felt bad for him because he would never be able to experience all the wonders that the world has to offer.

My father had entered my room, disturbing my thoughts. "Thank you so very much for knocking." I said becoming annoyed. He has been making it a habit to check up on me. "Frances, I know that you are a little upset about me inviting him to church with us. I also know that I seem to be so controlling but I am only looking out for you. The only reason he is here is because I know that he would be able to care and support you so please at least try to get to know him." He said then left. I thought about his motive. That short little speech really made me think about Clopin and I. If my father really cared about me then I think that he would at least try to get use to the idea of mine and Clopin's relationship. I would tell him one day, but not until know that Clopin and I are really serious about our feelings for each other.

I finished up my thoughts and decided that I would be on my best behavior. At least in front of my father…I walked down the stairs and into the parlor. That was when I saw my father and the soldier sitting down. They both stood up when I entered the room. My father stood between the soldier and me. "Frances this is one of my most trusted guards, Mr. Mathis. Mr. Mathis this is my daughter Frances." Mr. Mathis then reached for my hand and brought it to his lips. I gave him the sweetest and most flirtatious smile that I could muster up, but deep inside I felt disgusted. My father seemed to approve my welcome to Mr. Mathis because he didn't give that look that he normally gives me when I do something wrong. "Well it is time that we should start our way to Notre Dame." My father said. I walked outside with them to find that my father had the servants bring out the carriage for us to ride to Norte Dame.

"It is very beautiful outside today. Don't you think that it would be more pleasurable to walk to Notre Dame?" I asked. My father turned to Mr. Mathis. Mr. Mathis turned to me and said "I don't think it would be proper to have you walk among the common people and possibly ruin your beautiful dress." 'Great. He is one of those 'higher than the rest of you' kind of people.' I thought to myself. I opened my mouth to respond to his rude statement but decided not to disappoint my father. I just walked into the carriage and sat next to Mr. Mathis. The whole time on the way to church we didn't really speak.

After what seemed like forever we finally got to Notre Dame. I didn't waste anytime in getting out. I was the first to get up. As soon as I got out I looked around for Clopin's cart. Of course it was there. I tried to look through the crowd of children already gathered around. Then I was met by those wonderfully dark eyes. I have been with Clopin for almost two months now and I still get those butterfly feelings when I'm with him. I stood there with the cheesiest smile on my face until I felt Mr. Mathis grab my hand. I turned around and gave him a blank look. I wanted so bad to take my hand away but my father was watching us. The bells rang, signaling that the mass was about to start. I unwillingly followed my father and Mr. Mathis into the church.

During the whole mass I could not comprehend what was being said because I was so uncomfortable with sitting between my father and Mr. Mathis. I just decided to look around instead of troubling myself. All of a sudden I saw a flash of color. It was one of Clopin's friends. I looked at Mr. Mathis and my father to make sure that they weren't paying attention, and then I looked back at the gypsy. Once he knew that he caught my attention he motioned me to go outside. I nodded saying that I would. I started to cough uncontrollably. I told my father that I was going to step outside. Both he and Mr. Mathis offered to go with me but I declined.

When I got out of the church I looked around for any sign of Clopin's friend. Out of no where I felt someone grab my waist. I turned to defend myself but found that it was Clopin. "I am so relieved that it's you." I sighed. He just held me closer and kissed me. "Wait what are you doing here? What about the puppet show?" I asked. "I asked Javert to cover for me far a few minutes." He said coolly. "So how is it going so far?" he continued. "It is really awkward. I am just trying to be on my best behavior for my father." "Speaking of family, I wanted to tell you an idea that I had." He told me. "Um ok go ahead."

"You know how you are always saying that you wish that Quasimodo would be able to see what the world is like? Well I found a way. What if on the Festival of Fools we sneak him out and have him join us. I would have a gypsy with him at all times to make sure that he doesn't get caught or get into any kind of trouble."

"That sounds like a really wonderful idea. Thank you so much for thinking about my brother. I know that he would really appreciate it." I said before I kissed him. "Well I think we should both get back to what we were doing before anybody comes looking for you." He said and blew a kiss to me as he walked away. I went back inside and joined the mass. This time I was too caught up in thinking about the Festival of Fools that I completely forgot about my awkward situation…

TWO WEEKS LATER

I woke up to find myself in the best mood that I have ever been in…Today was the Festival of Fools. Today I would be dancing with Esmeralda and doing what I loved. Not to mention that my love Clopin would be there. I got up and walked to my wardrobe. I looked in the bottom and took out a whit box. Clopin gave it to me as a present and told me not to open it until this day. I happily jumped on my bed and began to unwrap my gift. I discovered that it was a beautiful dress. I put it on and looked in the mirror. It fit like a glove. The dress flawlessly complimented my figure. It also had a skirt that made even the simplest twirl look extravagant. I was purple and had very detailed bread work. I walked to my drawers and got my mask. Once I put it on I immediately felt that I had been transformed into one of those beautiful gypsy dancers that I had grown up to watch my whole life.

The dream had become real once my foot touched the cobble stone street. I ran over to where the festival was being held. As soon as I got there I noticed all of the gypsies that were walking around, not having to be looking over their shoulder. This was another reason why I loved the F.O.F. everyone was able to enjoy themselves. I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around it was Mr. Mathis. "Excuse me miss but have you seen Judge Frollo's daughter around anywhere?" 'I can't believe this. Is he really wasting his time looking for me?' I thought to myself. I just looked at him, laughed, and went on my way to find Clopin's tent. It didn't take me long to find it.

I immediately walked in without bothering to knock. I guess that I had caught Clopin as he was dressing. "Frances!" he exclaimed. "Clopin! I'm so sorry I should have let you know that I was coming in." I looked at his half dressed body. 'Wow. The colorful really doesn't do his hot body any justice. Who knew that he was so…built I guess you could say. It's not like he was all muscle but he defiantly had enough to appreciate.' Clopin seemed to notice my eyes taking in his whole profile because he said "Do you like what you see love? I didn't notice that I was making it so obvious. I just blushed and walked up to him. "Can you blame me?" I asked kissing him.

Esmeralda walked in just in time to find me and Clopin having a moment. "Sorry to interrupt this love session but the Festival is about to start and we need the King to announce the opening of it. Come on Frances so we can get ready. And Clopin…go put some clothes on." She said smiling and walked away. "Well see you later." I said kissing him once more before I left. I had enough time to check up on Quasi who we had actually succeeded in sneaking out. Clopin had started him opening number for the festival. He sang along beautifully. But when it was time to announce mine and Esmeralda's number, that's when he faltered. When he began 'La Esmeralda and…' I knew he wouldn't be able to say my name without giving away my identity. I was so relieved when he finally continued. "and my gypsy queen".

Throughout the whole festival my father seemed more annoyed than he usually was at the other festivals. Once me and Esmeralda were done Clopin continued the song and they chose the King of Fools. At the very end Clopin pulled me on stage and kissed me. I then looked at my father and he seemed to be mortified. 'Him and gypsies' I thought…


	7. Water and Drag

**Authors Note: I am so sorry to the people who are actually reading this fanfiction. I know that I have not been updating this story. Believe me I tried but school has just been hectic. But now I actually have a few minutes to type this chapter. After this I have a lot more work to do but I promise that I will be working on the chapter after this. Lots of love to the people who reviewed my FF. XOXO 3**

**P.S_I was being a stupid idiot and accidentally deleted the original chapter 6. I am sorry I don't have a backup for this chapter so I have no choice but to redo it. I don't remember everything that I wrote for the chapter but the main plot will remain the same except for a few minor (hopefully good) changes. Again, sorry.**

** A**fter the very pleasant finale, I looked at my father to find him being surrounded by other public officials. I turned to Clopin and said "Clopin I have to get home before my father does." I then turned to leave, but saw Clopin fall into step beside me. "Well you will be having company."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said linking arms with him and resting my head on his shoulder. We hurried to the house. When we finally got there, I opened the side door and led him to my room.

"Well doesn't this room look familiar." He said jokingly as he sat on the bed. "I'm pretty sure under the bed looks even more familiar." I said stepping out of the bathroom with my normal clothes on. I walked over to the window and peeked outside. The minute I had a clear view, my father's carriage pulled up in front of the house. "Crap. He's here earlier than I expected." Clopin rushed over to the window and peered out. I immediately pushed him away. "Don't do that. He might see you." I looked back out and my father was looking up at me. I smiled and gave him a quick wave before I moved away from the window.

I looked around quickly for a place to hide Clopin. I thought about under the bed again. But I changed my mind because I remembered last time's close encounter. Then my eyes immediately went to the bathroom door. I opened the door and ushered Clopin into the bath tub. "Um I already took a shower today." He said giving me one of his famous grins. "Just get in and be quiet." "But why in the bathtub?"

"Just in case he glances inside the bathroom." I ran back into the room, undressed and put on a bathrobe. Just then, my father walked into my room.

"Hello father." "Hello Frances." He saw one of my fantasy books on the floor near my bed. He slid it under the bed with his foot. He was silent until he heard the book hit the wall behind my bed. All of a sudden I heard the water to the bath turn on. Clopin must have accidentally turned it on. I looked at my father but he didn't seem to notice. "Well I'll let you get back to your bath." He said before he left. I was very confused but brushed it off and walked back into the bathroom to find Clopin soaking wet. I tried my best not to laugh but I failed. He looked at me with a huge smile on his face. "What? It's not my fault that my outfit got caught." I walked over to him and gave him a towel. "It's not like a little water would hurt anybody." He said splashing me. "You're lucky my father didn't notice it. I thought he heard."

I left to find him something to wear. I opened all of my drawers and everything but couldn't find anything for him to wear. "Well love, it seems like you're going to have to spend the night here until your clothes dry." "I have no objection." He said stepping out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Here your just going to have to fit into one of my gowns because there is no way that you are going to sleep with me naked." I said throwing the gown at him. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to tell my father goodnight and make sure that I am not disturbed for the rest of the night."

When I finally got back to my room I found Clopin standing around with the night gown on. It was definitely too small for him. I couldn't help but laugh. He turned around and asked "You like it no? I find that it flatters my body type." He walked over to me and kissed me. I still couldn't stop laughing. "Seriously Clopin, I can't take you serious in my gown." I said in between laughs. He pulled me into his arms once again. "Well it's getting pretty late. I think we should rest for tomorrow because I have a surprise for you."

"Ooh a surprise, I can't wait." I said as I got comfortable on the bed. Clopin joined me and we fell asleep instantly.


	8. Realization comes to visit

_emochildlova- Haha Thank you. I try my best. :D_

_rawry4evas- Aw thanks. From now on I will be trying to write longer chapters now. _

_P.S Thanks for all of your other reviews *hugs*_

_Shadows-Rose99- Thanks. And I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_**I am really sorry to the people who actually are following this story. Life has been really hectic and I rarely have any time to write. I will be trying my best to update regularly though. I also decided to stop my other story and dedicate my time to only this story. Hopefully that will make me update faster…well anyway I know this chapter isn't much, but it's something. Don't be afraid to comment. Comments actually motivate me. Love you all! **_

I finally opened my eyes. I found myself laying in one of the pews in Notre Dame. I sat myself up and looked around to find the church completely deserted. "Hello? Father? Clopin?" I sighed, wondering what the hell was going on. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Clopin" I said with relief. But when I turned around, I wasn't met by Clopin…

I was stunned with who I saw. It was a woman. She was very beautiful. She had long black hair and deep brown eyes. She had a face that I would never be able to forget. It was almost like I was looking into a mirror. But I had also seen her somewhere else. I had seen her in portraits in my father's study. "Mom?" "Frances" After confirming who it was, I hurried to her side and hugged her. I felt tears cascade down my cheeks. "Frances, it's ok. I'm here." She told me, rubbing my back. "But what are you doing here? Your…dead."

"Yes but I have come to help you." "Help me?" I asked. She grinned and walked over to the statue of the Virgin Mary and looked up at her. "You know… He was younger when I first met him, but even then I knew he would make a great king." She said turning to me. Just mentioning him made me smile dreamily. "So Clopin Trouillefou has captured my daughter's heart."

"Mom…I think that I really do love him. He is so kind and funny. He is the most amazing man I have ever met. Besides Quasi and father of course." "Speaking of my Quasi, I saw what you and Clopin did for him. I am so glad that he got to experience what the world has to offer. So on to your father. When do you plan on telling him?"

"Tell him about Clopin?" She must have heard the fear in my voice. "Frances. This is love. The real thing. If you two really do love each other then you're going to have to tell him sooner or later. But if he finds out before you tell him, the result might not be positive." I knew that she was right. She came over to me and hugged me tightly. I felt my heart sink. "You have to go, don't you?" She nodded and said "I love you Frances and I will always be there when you need help."

I opened my eyes and found myself back in my bedroom. It was very dark. It had to be at least midnight. I felt a little sadness knowing that my mom was gone. But I felt realization and relief even more. I would give anything for her to live again so I could have a mother again. Now I finally knew what I was going to do. Clopin's arms tightened around me and pulled me closer to him. I found a comfortable position and fell back asleep.

I woke up once again, but I didn't bother opening my eyes. I felt Clopin brush the back of his hand on my face. Then his hand slowly slid down my body and slid his arm underneath my back. He then wrapped his other arm around my waist. I moaned quietly and sluggishly wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed my neck, slowly making his way up to my jaw line until he found my lips. We started off slow then we quickly picked up the pace. When I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip I opened my mouth and invited him in. Soon we both pulled apart and were in desperate need of air. "I could get use to being woken up like this." I told him, smiling. "Then I would have something to look forward to every morning. But anyways, we have to get up because I know that you must be dying to know what your surprise is." I had completely forgotten about it. "Is it ok if I go to visit Quasi first?" "Of course. I have to make sure everything is set up first so meet me in my caravan."

When I finally stood on the steps of Norte Dame, I looked up at the massive church. I took a deep breath and walked inside. The church was empty, with the exception of the priest who was too busy with his readings to even notice me. My eyes darted to the spot where I had seen my mother last night. I became a little disappointed because somehow, I almost expected her to be there. I sighed and made my way to the stair case that led to the towers.

Once I reached the top, I opened the door and peered in. I could see my brother Quasimodo working on his model of Paris. I tried to quietly sneak up behind him. "I know you're there." He said as he turned around. "Really? I thought that I was so quiet that time." "I'll admit that you were pretty hard to detect. It seems that the gypsies are rubbing off on you." He said jokingly. I giggled, wondering if that were actually true. I then walked over to Quasi to see his latest project. He lifted it up in his hand and proudly showed it to me. I was astonished with how well it turned out. "Do you like it?" he asked nervously. "I love it. It's absolutely beautiful, but why did you choose to carve mom?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh yeah? Try me." I challenged. He took a deep breath as if he were going to say something unbelievable. Before he told me, I already had a pretty good idea of what it was. "She came to me last night…in a dream." I was very curious as to what she talked to him about. Quasi continued his story. "I woke up sitting at my work station. I felt that I wasn't alone so I turned around and saw her." "What did happened.?"

"Nothing really. We got to talk and visit with each other for the first time in a long while. It wasn't until now that I truly realize how much I miss her; but it was probably just my imagination." He said as he looked down at the floor. "I doubt that it was. I also dreamt about her last night. She really helped me with a problem that I didn't even want to deal with." "And what problem might that be?" Quasi asked me. "She said that I have to tell father about Clopin. I am terrified of how he might react or what he might think of me. I can deal with him being furious with me, but the thing that will kill me would be him being disappointed in me. But if this is love, I have to take that risk." Before Quasi could respond, my father entered the room. There is no way that I could tell him here; I would have to do it at a better time.

As long as we were in each other's presence, I would have to plaster a smile on my face and pretend that I was the world's best daughter. My father was carrying his basket filled with our lunch like he did everyday. Quasi set out plates and cups on the small little table. We all sat down and did not say anything. I don't know if it was just me, but it seemed like there was a heavy feeling looming in the air. I couldn't quite tell what it exactly was. Surprisingly, my father had started a conversation. "Quasimodo, what have you been doing lately?" "Nothing special, I have just been doing my daily chores…Oh! Actually I have been working on a new piece for my Paris model." My father's looked at my brother with interest. "Really? May I see it?" Quasimodo happily got up and held the figure of mother out with pride. "O-of course it's not finished yet, but I am satisfied with how it came out." When my father set his eyes of the figure, his eyes softened. It amazed me to see my father in such a state. By the way he looked at it; you could tell that he probably loved my mother more than anything in the world. "It is very lovely. It's amazing how much detail you put into it for being so small when you last saw her." Quasi and I exchanged glances but said nothing. "Frances dear, what have you been doing lately?" The way he said this bothered me. It seemed like a casual statement, but I couldn't help hearing a kind of mocking tone behind it. I was at loss for words. I quickly said "I have not done anything special like Quasi has. I have just been going on with my daily life." The rest of the lunch was uncomfortably quiet. I couldn't possibly eat with everything going on.

Luckily, the lunch had ended early because it was interrupted by a situation at the Palace of Justice. I left soon after my father had. When I stepped out of the Cathedral, I remembered that Clopin had a surprise for me. My once fake smile turned into a generally happy smile. I looked around the square but could not find any sign of Clopin. I was almost out of hope when I thought that I should probably look for him in the Court of Miracles. It was unfortunate that I was already about to enter the cemetery when I finally realized that I was being followed. I slightly turned my head and noticed that it was a guard who had been trailing me. I instinctively touched my face to see if I had my mask on. I was confused to find that it wasn't there. There would have been no reason for a guard to follow me, knowing that I was the judge's daughter. Then it hit me. My father probably ordered one of his guards to keep an eye on me. I finally thought of what to do. I made my way through the cemetery as if by memory until I finally stopped at a tombstone that was more elaborate than the rest. I sat at my mother's grave and let the realization wash over me. What if fate had something to do with this twist of events? This must be the time for me to finally reveal the truth to my father…

_**Well this is where I am going to leave off. How do you guys like it so far? YES? NO? There are going to be some plot twists later on, but I hope you all are enjoying it. Until next time my HoND fans!**_


End file.
